The Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) possesses advantages of thin body, power saving and no radiation to be widely used in many application scope, such as LCD TV, mobile phone, personal digital assistant (PDA), digital camera, notebook, laptop, and dominates the flat panel display field.
The GOA (Gate Driver on Array) technology, i.e. the array substrate row driving technology is to utilize the array manufacture process of the Thin Film Transistor (TFT) liquid crystal display to manufacture the gate driving circuit on the Thin Film Transistor array substrate for realizing the driving way of scanning the gates row by row. It possesses advantages of reducing the production cost and realizing the panel narrow frame design, and is utilized by many kinds of displays. The GOA circuit has two basic functions: the first is to output the gate scan driving circuit for driving the gate lines in the panel to activate the TFTs in the display areas and to charge the pixels; the second is the shift register function. When the output of one gate scan driving signal is accomplished, the output of the next gate scan driving signal is performed with the control of the clock signal, and the transfer carries on in sequence. The GOA technology can reduce the bonding procedure of the external IC and has potential to raise the productivity and lower the production cost. Meanwhile, it can make the liquid crystal display panel more suitable to the narrow frame or non frame design of display products.
The embedded touch control technology is to combine the touch control panel and the display panel as one, and to merge the function of the touch control panel into the liquid crystal panel to make the liquid crystal panel equipped with functions of display and sensing the touch control inputs at the same time. With the rapid development of the display technology, the touch control display panel has been widely applied and accepted, used by the people. For example, the smart phone, the flat panel computer and etc. all use the touch control display panel.
The present embedded touch control technology can be categorized into two types: one is that the touch control circuit is on the liquid crystal cell (On Cell), and the other is that the touch control circuit is inside the liquid crystal cell (In Cell).
The In Cell touch display panel requires signal interrupt function, in which as the GOA circuit normally works in display procedure, it has to shut down the output ends of the GOA units of all stages in the GOA circuit at arbitrary moment, and to stop the output of the gate scan driving signal for performing the touch scan. After the touch scan is accomplished, the GOA circuit returns to be normal, and continues to output the gate scan driving signal. However, as the single type GOA of prior art achieves the signal interrupt function, the competition risk outputted by the constant low voltage level signal, outputted by the clock signal and employed to pull down the end voltage level exists. Besides, pulling down the output end to constant low voltage level will interfere the touch scan signal, and cause the delay of the touch scan signal.